A telecommunications network is established via a complex arrangement and configuration of many cell sites that are deployed across a geographical area. For example, there may be different types of cell sites (e.g., macro cells, microcells, and so on) positioned in a specific geographical location (e.g., a city, neighborhood, and so on), in order to provide adequate, reliable coverage for mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, and so on) via different frequency bands configured to provide different coverage types. The devices may seek access to the telecommunications network for various services provided by the network, such as services that facilitate the transmission of data over the network and/or provide content to the devices.
Mobile electronic devices (such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, computer tablets, and so on) are ubiquitous. Mobile devices provide advanced computing capabilities and services to users, such as voice communications, text and other messaging communications, video and other multimedia communications, streaming services, and so on. Often, users, via their mobile devices, access such services as customers or subscribers of telecommunications carriers, which provide telecommunications networks within which the users make voice calls, send text messages, send and receive data, consume content, and so on.
In some cases, a user may be in a geographical location that is only serviced or covered by visitor or roaming networks (e.g., networks other than a user's home network), such as when the user is in a foreign country or country where the user's home network does not operate.
In order to utilize services provided the visitor network, the mobile device accesses the network by roaming, and the network provides services (e.g., data or voice communications) to the mobile device, despite the mobile device not being connected to its home network. Although such provision of services allows a user to access a network (via the roaming network), the roaming network often charges high fees to utilize the services. A user, therefore, may seek other alternatives to avoid paying the fees to use the roaming network, and/or not use his/her device at the location, among other drawbacks or inconveniences.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.